Have You Ever
by beyond the darkness
Summary: this is a small series that centers around Sakura with various boys and men from the Naruto series along with the phrase Have You Ever...
1. Don't Leave A Girl Waiting

_This is just a short series that centers around Sakura and the phrase "**Have you ever…**"_

**Don't Leave A Girl Waiting...**

**Have you ever** completely forgotten about something important, and then suddenly remembered it while in the middle of something else? Yes?! Then you can understand Sakura's sudden and abrupt exclamation in the middle of a critical healing jutsu. One in which she has attempting to repair a heavily damaged heart of an anbu member.

Her yelp of excitement sparked a jump in her chakra levels, leading to a quick, curt, reprimand from her sheisho. Regaining control of herself, Sakura began to repair the heart as quickly as she could while still maintaining perfect healing control.

With the completion of the jutsu, and sweat on her brow, Sakura quickly moved her stiff limbs in the direction of the door.

An authoritative voice broke out. "Where do you think your going?"

The voice received a jubilant "He's BACK" and the speedily retreating back of the pink-haired medic-nin.

* * *

Sakura was in a flurry. 

_He's coming back, he's coming back, he's coming home…_

Her feet were rushing across the rooftops.

_Get home, shower, make-up…_

And then a sudden stop.

_NO! I should go meet him at the gate… what if I I'm not there when he gets back… he won't care if I'm sweaty or not… but… what if that makes him think I don't care enough… what if…_

And for a few precious moments, Sakura was trapped in indecision on a random rooftop in the middle on Konoha. And then at lighting speed she was off… heading toward the village gates where her love would be returning.

* * *

But he wasn't there and Sakura began to tap her foot forcefully against the ground, crossing and uncrossing her arms, clenching and unclenching her fists, being careful not to channel her chakra. 

As the minutes passed by, and her foot tapping turned into stomping, her knuckles cracking, eyebrow twitching… she saw it, a pin-prick of shine on the horizon. A pin-prick that looked suspiciously like a ray of sun glinting off blond hair.

Her twitching and stomping and growling ceased as a smile began to stretch across her face. Her legs began to run toward the light that was growing steadily on the horizon.

And that is what led to Naruto's being tackled by a rampaging pink-haired woman and the laughter and hugging and kissing that followed…

_just got bit by the inspiration bug_

_please review :D_


	2. Head In The Clouds

**Head In The Clouds...**

**Have you ever** just taken the time to sit and ponder on the events that have led to your sitting there and contemplating on the choices that you have made in the past, good or bad, and how they will effect your future? No?

Well, neither had Sakura, which brought her to be stretched out across the bright green grass that crowned the rise of the hill; staring up into a baby-blue sky, searching for patterns among the fluffy clouds.

The activity surprised her in how much balance it restored to her. While her mind was off exploring tangent thoughts, future dreams, cute boys, past mistakes, and a mired of other concoctions; her body was left to sink into the lush grass, her muscles to unclench from their usually tense devices. She was able to fully relax as her eyes lazily traversed the heavens in pursuit of wayward clouds.

And of course there was someone accompanying her in her languish peace. A boy, no a man, who's genius was disguised behind lazy eyes and a pineapple head.

As her mind began to zero-in on this illusive genius; her body slowly turned in the grass until it was stretched beside his still form, her head propped in her palm, eyes staring intently at his face.

"What's wrong?"

Her eyes blinked slowly while her mind dragged itself from the depths of her contemplations to analyze the spoken words. A second later she was scambling backward, face flush, and excuses poring from her lips.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered under his breath as he picked himself up to stand above the distressed girl.

Sakura just sat, staring up at Shikamaru, _when had he gotten so tall?!_ And blushed furiously.

"You could have just told me that you liked me… less troublesome."

Sakura's eyes bugged out, "Wha… how… no… I… what?"

As she fumbled with the words, Shikamaru cut through her attempts at speech by reaching out his hand.

Sakura hesitated, blushed again, then took the offered hand.

"Want to go get some ramen?"

Sakura's blush darkened and her eyes were suddenly irresistibly drawn to the ground, "Sure."

As they walked back toward the village, hand in hand, a "You look like a tomato" drifted with the wind followed by a SLAP.

"How troublesome…"

_actually this happens to me quite-a-lot... although i never have a pineapple headed geniues with me, ugh, life is soo unfair_

_please review :D_


	3. Kissing and Kunai

**Kissing And Kunai...**

**Have you ever** been so elated that you wanted to dance and shout and share your victory with the WHOLE world, whether they wanted to know or not? Yes!? Then you would understand why Sakura was currently dancing and shouting at the top of her lungs in the middle of the practice field.

She, Sakura Haruno, had just defeated Hyuuga Neji!

HYUUGA NEJI!

Okay, so maybe it _was _cheating a_ little_, striking a sexy pose (inspired by Naruto's Sexy-no-jutsu) and using her most husky voice to declare, "Neji, you have something I _need…_"

And… if she really searched, deep, deep, deep down in her soul, she would find a microscopic voice that would think that _maybe distracting Neji with a kiss in order to bring a kunai to his throat was a little underhanded…_ but…

SHE HAD DEFEATED HYUUGA NEJI!

And now she had to spread the joyous news to the WHOLE village.

Well, she would have if an arm hadn't latched onto her waist and dragged her into another steamy kiss.

By none other than THE Hyuuga Neji.

And no kunai needed.

_grabs a fan ohh it's getting hot in here!! gods i'd love to trade places with Sakura_

_please review :D_


	4. Heartbreaker, Dream Maker

**Heartbreaker, Dream Maker...**

**Have you ever** had your heart broken into a million pieces by the one you thought was your true-love, and then had it pieced back together again by the maniac who tried to kill you when you were 12? No? Then you wouldn't understand the excitement and butterflies that coursed through Sakura's body when she caught a glimpse of pale green eyes topped with red hair as she passed through the market district.

When her mind had finally analyzed what her eyes had seen, she was caught by an epiphany.

When Gaara became the Kazekage of the Sand Village, he also began to travel back and forth between leaf and sand, attending discussions with the Hokage on the status of the alliance between them. And since Sakura was the Hokages' newest apprentice, she was also required to attend the meetings.

At first she almost flat-out refused. But because she didn't want to jeopardize the opportunity of learning from a legendary Sannin, she appeared at the meeting in the form of a ball of nerves, sweat, and fear.

But nothing happened.

The monster that she had witnessed as a Gennin of 12 had become a boy who, while odd, intimidating, and still resembling a panda, was no longer a deranged killer.

As months passed and the meetings continued, Sakura became close friends with Temari, Gaara's elder sister and escort between villages. Sakura even went so far as to suggest to Tsunade that the newly appointed Jounin Shikamaru become Temari's escort around the village. She was also, grudgingly, admitting to herself that Gaara had changed, _drastically_, and that it was most likely due to Naruto charismatic influence. Gaara's new selflessness and determination to go to any length to protect his village was something that Sakura began to admire.

As two years passed with a strong alliance building between sand and leaf, and still no word from Jiraiya or Naruto. Sakura continued to push herself to improve, refusing to believe that she might fall behind her teammates. She also began to meditate, at first to gain even more precise chakra control, but then it became a sanctuary where she could analyze her every feeling and action that she had to those around her.

And when her mind caught up to her feelings, her excitement and joy after having caught one glimpse of Gaara, _one _glimpse. She realized something. She realized that she was comfortable in his presence, but not just comfortable, she _enjoyed_ his presence, she was herself around him, and she missed him when he was gone.

With this enlightenment still fresh in her mind, her eyes once more caught sight of the visiting Kazekage, and two pairs of green eyes met and locked onto each other from opposite ends of the market square.

Sakura blushed, smiled, gave a small wave, and enjoyed the vision that an awkwardly blushing Gaara created as she approached to stand by his side…

_WOW!! the longest thing i've written for fan-fic and i am pretty darn proud of myself, pat on the back for me_

_please review :D_


	5. Sweet Surprise

**Sweet Surprise…**

**Have you ever **been in such a rush that you no longer pay a bit of attention to your surroundings, and then experience a sudden jolt back to reality by an unexpected surprise? Yes! Then seeing twin spirals of dust, leaves, and litter hurtling across the rooftops of Konoha toward a destination known only to them would come as no surprise.

"Yah-hoo", shouted a sweat and dust streaked Kiba as he pounced on the doorstep to his apartment, "In your face Akamaru!" Just as he began the first step of his patented victory dance, The Kiba 3000, he came to a screeching halt.

His body frozen, eyes closed shut, his sensitive, canine, enhanced nose began to twitch, tracking the delicious aroma of freshly baked cookies.

Nose still sporadically twitching, his glazed-over eyes slowly opened to peer down toward his still lifted foot. Just below the frozen limb was a basket overflowing with homemade double fudge chocolate chip cookies.

Unthawing in half a blink of an eye, the other half being used to leap upon the mound of cookies, Kiba proceeded to devour his way through the delicious baked goods.

Approximately 3.2 minutes later, a thoroughly stuffed Kiba and an even (although hard to believe) larger Akamaru rolled onto their backs and began to slowly rub their distended stomachs.

There lackadaisical mood was soon broken by the flash of a camera and the giggles that erupted from a wide-grinning pink haired kunoichi.

"Happy Valentine's Day Kiba-kun!" Sakura cheerfully exclaimed as she strutted toward the lounging Kiba.

Answering with a smirk, Kiba reached for her hand, pulling until he had her stretched out on him just the way he liked. "Yes, I did", he murmured against her lips before giving her a thorough kissing.

"Yes I did", he repeated, distracting her with another kiss as his hand slowly inched toward the soon-to-be-crushed camera…

_Sorry for updating so late, but my plot bunnies were kidnapped by enemy forces (a.k.a. homework and finals) and the daring rescue attempt nearly failed_

_Personal thanks to ALOHALANEY for her wonderful reviews, this ones for you ___

_Please review (HINT: press the blue button)_


	6. The 'Joy' of Reading

**The 'Joy' of Reading…**

**Have you ever** been at the library, looking through the shelved books, ready to go make the dangerous reach for the book that's a millimeter out of your grasp when _someone_ suddenly pops up out of the blue behind you? Yes! Then you would sympathize with Sakura's high pitched shriek and the fact that her soul leapt from her body, leaving her undisputedly dead for 3 seconds.

Although being a top kunoichi on her way to becoming a legendary Sannin, Sakura could be caught off guard at various moments, and all of these moments were constantly being exploited by the ENFUIRATING man behind her.

Spinning around, her fist slammed into the slouched ninja, launching him down the aisle of books to land in a heap against the far wall.

Storming over Sakura intended to continue their 'discussion' of NOT scaring the living daylights out of her when her rampage was halted by a feeble hand raising up from the carnage to give a weak wave.

"Yo Sakura-san, long time no see."

"You bastard. I just saw you yesterday when you poofed your darn arse right behind me AGAIN at the ice cream parlor making me spill my yummy Cherry Garcia all over poor Naruto-kun and-"

"Naruto-_kun_?"

"DON'T interrupt me," Sakura blazed as she pointed an accusatory finger at the still crumpled ninja. "And two days before that when I was bandaging Neji-kun you just _had_ to show up making me pull the bandages too tight and-".

"Neji-KUN!"

"I said DON'T INTERUPT ME… as I was saying. When Lee-san brought me that beautiful bouquet of cherry blossoms, YOU-"

"BEAUTIFUL!?!"

"I SAID DON'T INTERUPT ME!" She shouted as her chakra began to gather in her fists. "How DARE you even-"

Her voice gave out with a sputter as a large pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist and a masked chin rested itself on top of her shoulder.

"But I thought _I_ was the only one for you." Came a heart broken whisper.

Her aggressive stance instantly melted away at the pain that was evident in his voice.

"You are Kakashi-kun." _You are…_

_Felt it was time to play with a little bit of jealousy and yes, before someone flames or something, Sakura IS of legal age :P_

_Also I don't own Cherry Garcia although I believe I have some in the freezer... but not for long :D  
_

_I LOVE reviews, but I won't marry 'em oO_


	7. Telemarketers

**Telemarketers…**

**Have you ever** been sick and received a mysterious phone call? Yes? Then the bed ridden Sakura, her pink hair matted to her "big" forehead with sweat, limply picking up the ringing telephone would come as no surprise.

"… sniff… hello?" wheezed Sakura.

Silence permeated the tissue covered room, followed a second later by a buzzing dial tone.

"Ugh, must have been a wrong number" muttered the kunoichi as she rolled onto her other side.

An hour went by when the phone began to ring once more.

"… hello?"

She received no reply except for the annoying buzzing again.

_How troublesome… yuck… know they're making steal catch phrases from Shikamaru!_

Just as she was about to fall into the peaceful depths of sleep, an insistent ringing broke into her conscious.

"I need to change that ringing tone… hello?"

Hearing the dial tone again the sniffling medic hurtled the phone toward the wall, unfortunately not damaging the accursed object but turning it into the preverbal needle in a haystack amongst her dozens upon dozens of stuffed animals.

A short time later a continuous muffled ringing began to distract Sakura from her thoughts of the delicious ice cream in her freezer that she was to lazy to get up and get because it would mean fighting her way through the piles of used tissues and tissue boxes and empty chicken soup cans and bowls which was just too much for her to handle in her weakened state.

"Why can't that annoying irritating stupid inconsiderate befuddled…." The insults became muffled as a furious Sakura leapt from her sick bed to dive into her mound of plushies, attempting to find the irksome phone while stopping snot from gushing from her nose.

"Who the HELL is this and WHY to you keep calling! I demand some answers NOW!" was the hoarse screaming that emanated from Sakura's abused throat.

"It seems as though you are feeling better."

" SHINO-KUN!" the love struck teenager shrieked before muttering darkly, "Have YOU been the one that has been calling me constantly without saying ANYTHING!"

Silence followed by a dial tone was her only response.

"SHINO!!"

_Stuck at home sick right now wondering what my friends are doing and I keep getting really really REALLY annoying phone calls from telemarketers_

_That into this so shrug enjoy my suffering_

_reviews reviews … I wonder if reviews can cure the common cold?_

_lets conduct an experiment shall we?_


End file.
